


Akane Kojima

by Reaper2000



Category: Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Other, Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper2000/pseuds/Reaper2000
Summary: Whilst Akane was scouring the hot dusty wastes she ran into a situation that she hadn't prepared for. Read on to find out how it turns out.





	Akane Kojima

Akane Kojima was scouring the desolate Californian wastes for supplies, but after hours of searching her backpack was still rather empty. She was a Japanese-American who lived in a nearby settlement. Unfortunately, today's scavenging went from bad to worse when Akane spotted a band of raiders. "Fuck" she whispered before taking cover behind a short crumbling wall hoping that the Raiders would move on. Unfortunately, the raiders grew closer and closer until one of them, a grizzled man with long, greasy hair and adorned in raider leathers came too close to the wall. He could see Akane's red converse sneaker's, she was breathing heavily as her 10mm pistol slid around in her sweaty palms. Quick as a Cazador the raider vaulted over the wall, Akane attempted to aim her pistol, but before she had the chance the raider tried to disarm her. During the struggle, Akane accidentally pulled the gun's trigger causing it to hit the raider square in the right shoulder. This alerted the other raiders, The injured raider clutched his shoulder and screamed: "You fucking bitch, you're dead!" Akane threw her backpack to the floor and legged it as fast as she could.

As she neared some rocky mountains she noticed a rather large crater nearby, Akane glanced behind her and the ground unexpectedly gave way. Screaming, she fell through the ground, landing hard on a cold metal floor covered in debris. She looked around and realized she was in a dark spacious room, lit only by crimson red emergency lighting. Akane climbed to her feet and glanced around. Strewn around the bunker was an abundance of stealth boys, skeletons, scientific equipment and machinery. There was also a metal door completely blocked by rubble. The skeletons made her uneasy, until she spotted a strange black form-fitting suit with an orange visor, resting on a stand in a protective case. It had a sheath with a Chinese sword attached to it. 

There was a dusty unlocked terminal on a metal desk sitting next to the suit. Strangely it was unlocked, Akane accessed it and discovered that most of the entries had been corrupted. From the entries, she could access, she discovered that this bunker was used to reverse engineer Hui Gui stealth suits. They had hoped to make their own suits but hadn't made much progress past already made stealth boy's left only with non-functional imitation suits. She also read how the scientists heard the nukes landing and attempted to get lower into the bunker. The nukes appeared to of destroyed the bunker behind the door trapping them inside, they then started to get radiation sickness and realized that the bunker was not sealed properly. Akane extrapolated that the crater outside must have been caused by a nuclear bomb and that the hole she fell through must of been where the radiation leak originated. Akane then noticed the other suits, they looked cheap knock offs with no cloaking abilities. With the raiders hot on her trail, Akane decided it was a sensible idea to slip into the stealth suit. She slipped off her sneakers and socks, then carefully removed the suit from its protective case to slide it on. Because of its form-fitting nature, regardless of Akane's size, it would still fit like a glove. It accentuated all of her womanly assets as it groped tightly against her young supple skin. 

Suddenly, there were voices from above. Akane immediately dived behind one of the metal desks. The raiders spread out and began scouring the bunker when a tall woman with a red half-shaved head barked, Any sign of her? Perhaps she used one of the stealth boys". The other raiders shrugged their shoulders. Akane assumed the redhead was the leader. A bandit approached the side of the desk Akane was hiding behind, she desperately messed with the suit, hoping to activate its cloaking abilities. By some dumb luck, the cloak activated and Akane desperately held back a sigh of relief. It was at this point that the bandit leader noticed Akane's footwear. "Get over here you dumb bloat fly's" yelled the raider leader. Akane knew that this could be her only chance to escape, so she sneaked over to the rope and began to climb it, out of nowhere the stealth field deactivated. Akane realized she must have accidentally hit the wrong button during the climb. As she dangled in the air, one of the raiders glanced at her. The raider began firing at Akane as did the others. She climbed up the rope quicker than a radroach up a drainpipe, scrambled back onto the surface, unsheathed the Chinese sword and cut the rope. The bandits began cursing, Akane ignored the raider's and began the long trek back to the settlement.


End file.
